Dan and Runo
by NairaMisaki1234
Summary: Dan and Runo start dating. Read to find out. Rated T. TOTAL DANXRUNO SHIPPER.
1. Chapter 1

_**HI GUYS, THIS IS MY SECOND FANFIC**_

 _ **THIS IS FOR THE DIE HARD FANS OF DANXRUNO.**_

 _ **I WILL START UPLOADING THE CHAPTERS IN A FEW HOURS.**_

 _ **\- NairaMisaki1234**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dan is a popular boy in a college, he starts liking a girl named Runo. Due to her lack of interest in boys and her fearless attitude.**

 **But Runo is a hard-to-get type.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o DAN'S POV 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I was getting late for college, as I raced down the road I bumped into someone-Runo.

Runo is a girl with blue hair and amber-green eyes. ( also my crush )

"Why are you running?! There is like an hour for school to start!" She yelled.

"What?!" I asked. Then I checked the time, I noticed that my watch had stopped working last night and I was thinking I was late, but I was early.

I looked up to say thank you to Runo, but she was already long gone. I like her a lot, but she thinks that I am a jerk.

 **0o0o0o normal pov 0o0o0o**

Runo went in to a class for the 5th period, then the techer entered.

"Good morning class" the teacher wished cheerfully.

Just then Dan came in.

"Sorry I'm late, the coach asked me to help him." he said.

Even though Dan was late at times, he was the most popular boy in class and he was smart.

"Its OK Dan, please sit there as that is the only empty seat." the teacher answered and pointed towards the seat.

But unfortunately, the seat was beside Runo, who just mumbled, "Boys always mess stuff up." as Dan sat next to her, he heard her and supressed his laughter. Their seats were right at the back.

"You know, kid? I like your attitude." Dan said

"Do not call me kid." Runo said and looked at the board.

"What about it? KID.?" Dan teased. Runo couldn't take it anymore and punched his chest.

"Oww... what was that for?" Dan asked.

"Because you are a complete jerk and you won't leave me alone until I kill you." she retorted.

After the period, it was lunch, Dan went to his locker to dump and gather some books, so did Runo and their lockers were together, fortunately for Dan and unfortunately for Runo.

"I don't understand, why you don't like me." Dan questioned Runo.

"Thats because you are annoying and a jerk!" She half-yelled.

"Exactly and those are my best qualities." Dan said

Runo was taken aback as no one responded this way to her insults, but she pretended to be unimpressed. But Dan knew Runo well and knew she was shocked.

" Don't have to pretend you don't like me, I know you well." Dan said getting closer to Runo while she stepped back.

"I don't! Besides, I know what you jerks do! Find a girl, date her and then see another girl who looks much better and date her instead!" She told him.

"Some aren't like that you know. Like me." Dan said calmly.

Just then the bell rang a Runo used that as an excuse and went to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**0o0o0o Runo's Pov 0o0o0o**

I can't believe that Dan Kuso is reading my thoughts! He is such a jerk and there is no way I will hook up with him.

He always annoys me, today he went too far!

I won't talk to him, but it is hard to ignore him...he knows that I get annoyed by him and I can't bear it.

I wish I never knew him!

 **0o0o Normal Pov 0o0o**

Runo went shopping at the grocery store and she spotted Dan near one of the counters deciding which ice-cream he wanted.

He turned back and noticed Runo, who pretended she didn't see him.

"Hey Runo!" Dan called out but she ignored him. Then Dan got an idea.

"Hey Ki-" he started but was cut short by Runo.  
"Whats wrong with you? Why don't you stop following me?" Runo asked with anger and frustration.

"Hmmm... let me think." Dan said.

"Then think while you can! I am leaving." Runo answered back.

Just then Dan caught her wrist.

"Now what do you want?" Runo asked.

"You forgot that grocery basket of yours, kid." Dan answered.

"I said this once before and now also... DO . NOT . CALL . ME . KID . " She said while clenching her hands to make a fist to attack him if he tried to annoy her again.

" Don't worry, I won't kid!" Dan said and took off.

Runo was really mad right now, but she felt comfortable whenever Dan was around.

"What is happening to me?" she thought to herself as she laid down on her bed. " I never felt like this before...knock it off girl! He is nothing but a pain."

And with that she drifted off to sleep.

Runo's eyes opened she got up and decided to got to the park as it was a holiday.

As she went down, she found a note on the table from her parents.

 _ **RUNO,**_

 _ **WE HAVE GONE TO A FOOD JOINT FOR A MONTH. HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND.**_

 _ **I HAVE ASKED MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND TO SEND HER SON FOR A MONTH AT OUR HOUSE. ENJOY !**_

 _ **\- LOVE MOM**_

"A boy? Couldn't they have sent a girl instead? Whatever he will be here in sometime." She said to herself.

Just then the bell rang.

"He must be here." she thought as she opened the door.

"Hi" he said.

Runo was shocked when she saw Dan standing there. She fainted much to Dan's surprise

 _ **TOO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Dan was quite surprised as to why she fainted. But he shrugged it off and got inside with his suitcase and closed the door. He then carried Runo bridal style to her bedroom. He then found a thermometer and pushed it inside Runo's mouth.

Runo started moving and she slowly opened her eyes and saw Dan standing beside her. She wanted to ask him 'what the heck happened?' but as she tried to opened her mouth to speak, Dan gently pushed her chin upwards so that the temperature came out just right. He checked the temperature and took it away.

"Whats wrong with you! Suddenly fainting like that. You got me worried!" Dan exclaimed.

Runo couldn't think straight, a part of her wanted to kill her parents for getting Dan in the house. The other part was that she was glad Dan cared about her.

"Sorry.." she said.

Dan just sighed in answer and sat down on the bed next to her and smiled.

" You were heading to the park right?" Dan asked.

" Yeah...How did you know?" she asked quite puzzled.

" I know you, more than you think and I also know you like me." Dan said casually.

" You're crazy!" Runo exclaimed while blushing.

Dan took a picture of Runo on his phone and showed it to her, her cheeks were red in that picture. Seeing that picture, she blushed even more.

"Someone's blushing" Dan teased

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

" Enough! Now give me that phone!" Runo yelled as she reached for the phone,Dan just got of the bed and held his phone in the air and waved it as if to say ' come and get it '

Runo was totally steamed out when Dan stood on her bed and she made a desperate tug at the phone, but she pulled Dan instead and she fell on the bed with Dan on top of her. When she realized this, she turned red like a tomato.

"Get off me Dan!" Runo exclaimed.

"Sure, oww... you pull hard, kid." Dan said with fun as he got off her and then he smirked, which really surprised Runo.

"What?" she asked him.

" I know that I am just irresistable." Dan said.

"What do you mean!?" she asked.

Dan leant in closer to Runo and said, "You pulled me on purpose, didn't you?"

"Why would I do that?" Runo answered.

"Like I said I'm irresistable." Dan answered with a sly.

He leant in closer to her and she was backed up on her bed.

"Get ready if you wanna go to the park, kid." Dan said as he got off the bed. Runo was relieved and her heart was beating in a very fast manner.

She couldn't believe she was falling for him.


	5. Chapter 5

**HI GUYS THIS IS FROM WHERE I LEFT.**

 **AND I REALLY THANK YOU FOR THE REALLY AWESOME AND ENCOURAGING REVIEWS.**

 **I WILL UPDATE VERY FREQUENTLY. PERHAPS IN A DAY OR TWO.**

Dan and Runo went to the park, Runo was getting miffed as she was used to Dan annoying her and getting into arguments with her.

" Dan, why aren't you annoying me?" Runo asked.

"Fine, I will kid!" Dan said trying to annoy her.

"I told you! Do not call me kid!"

"I will"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-" Runo was stopped by a silver haired girl pouncing on her like a panther.

"Hey Runo! Miss me?" Julie asked.

"Julie? You are back?" she asked forgeting about Dan for a moment.

"Yes I am back! So... mind I borrow her, Dan?" she asked Dan.

"Fine." he replied.

"Yes!" Julie shouted as she caught hold of Runo's hand and dragged her away in full speed with Runo yelling at her to slow down. Dan chuckled.

"So is Dan your new boyfriend?" Julie asked with excitment. She wanted Runo to hook up with a guy but she would always put her down and say, "Sorry, I am not interested."

"Julie are you crack?!" Runo replied.

"What? But he is perfect with you Runo!" Julie said.

"Why do you think so?" Runo asked.

"Runo, when I came over I saw you both arguing aka your favorite hobby. You both were nose to nose and your face was red." Julie said imagining that moment.

"I- we were?" Runo asked with doubt in her mind.

"Runo darling, you can't stay like this single forever, you need to find yourself someone to depend on. And tell me your honest opinion about Dan. I can help you." Julie said.

" I don't know Julie...sometimes I feel like I like him and sometimes I feel like I don't like him." Runo said honestly.

"Runo, he likes you and I guess you can see that" Julie said as she pointed towards Dan waiting for her.

" He does?" she asked with shock.

" Honestly Runo, everyone in school knows that but you thought he was teasing you." Julie said.

Runo was shocked and looked towards Dan. " But what will I do about this?" she asked Julie.

" Wait for him to ask you out, look shocked for a while, then blush and then agree slowly. He should think that you didn't know that this was coming." Julie said.

" Julie, I know nothing about boys but I have my own conditions. Get that!" Runo said.

"You and your condition! Thats why many boys went out of your grasp Runo!" Julie replied with a sigh.

" Julie, those guys were not my type. And I don't regret my condition." Runo said.

" Whatever Runo, go to him, he is waiting. And remember he is the one for you." Julie said as she walked off. Runo just sighed and thought about her little talk with Julie. Her words kept ringing in Runo's head.

" I am back." Runo said normally as she went towards Dan.

" What took you so long?" Dan asked as he stood up.

" It takes time to escape from Julie you know?" she told him in a frustrated voice.

" For 2 hours?" Dan asked confused.

" What?" Runo asked confused and checked her watch.

" Thats right. We gotta go to your home now." Dan said.

Runo sighed and went home along with Dan. But every once in a while she heard Julie's nagging voice at the back of her head. Sh held her head to make it stop.

"Are you OK Kid?" Dan asked with concern.

"No, its fine." Runo said. Dan knew she was tensed and he decided to lighten her up a bit.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**HI GUYS...**

 **I WAS FREE AND I WAS THINKING WHAT TO DO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND AN IDEA POPPED IN MY HEAD.**

"Kid, come with me." Dan said and held Runo's hand and lead her to a restaurant.

"Dan, why are we here?" Runo asked preplexed.

Dan chuckled and said, " You'll see."

Dan steered her to the restaurant and asked the waiter for a table for two. He smiled and led them to a table near the window.

"Dan, I'm asking this again, Why are we here?" Runo asked when she was comfortably seated in her chair.

"To have food." Dan said.

"But I left my bag at home!" she protested.

"I have my wallet, kid. And lighten up will you? You haven't been yourself after Julie and you spoke. What were you talking about anyway?" Dan asked.

" She just asked me how was I doing when she was in her trip. Then she didn't let me go till she told her part of the story." Runo lied. Dan seemed to buy it and she was relived from the inide.

Just then the waiter arrived, "What would you like?" he asked politely.

"I would like a fruit salad." Runo said, " with a vanilla smoothie."

"And I would like a pasta with mango smoothie.' Dan said.

After the waiter left, Dan asked Runo, " Are you dieting or something? Why do you eat less?"

''I am not dieting and why would I do that? I eat less because I don't have much of an appetite." Runo fumed, you could see the anger in her eyes.

"Cool down, kid. I was just teasing you." Dan said.

Runo looked out of the window to hide her blush. By that time, the waiter arrived with the food.

"Enjoy." the waiter said.

Runo ate her food and was done and Dan was halfway through his after 10 minutes. Runo was sure she had feelings for Dan now. She excused herself to the washroom.

In the washroom, Runo texted Julie:-

 **JULIE,**

 **I AM SURE NOW I HAVE FEELING FOR... I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SAYING THIS! FOR DAN.**

Julie replied immediately :-

 **WAY TO GO RUNO! THATS MY GIRL NOW!**

 **NOW DON'T TEXT ME I AM WITH BILLY.**

Runo sighed and went back to her table. Dan was waiting for her.

" I am done, lets go." Dan said as he collected the change from the cash book.

The two went to Runo's home and prepared for bed.

Dan was sleeping in Runo's dad's room. But he couldn't sleep, he kept tossing and turning for an hour. He couldn't keep his feeling for Runo away anymore.

He went straight to Runo's room and knocked on the door. Runo was still awake and was a bit surprised when Dan was at the door.

"Umm... can I come in?" he asked. Runo's heart was beating hard. She wanted to desperately go to Julie's house and knock her on the head for making her realize her feelings for Dan.

"Sure." Runo answered.

Dan came in a closed the room's door.

"I wanted to tell you something important." Dan said

"What about?" Runo asked.

" I- l-love you." he stammered.

"Dan..." Runo stammered. " I love you too." she ended her statement.

Dan looked at her in surprise then smiled. He put his hand around her waist, pulled her closer and gave her one long, passionate kiss. Runo was surprised at first but she kissed him back, his hands were on her waist and her hands were on his chest. They stopped to breath. And gazed into each other's eyes. The newly formed couple then fell on the bed with Dan on top and Runo below him. They kissed again, Dan then realized Runo had stopped kissing. He looked at her and smiled, she was sleeping. He went to sleep beside her now that he too was tired.

 **FINALLY! THEIR FIRST KISS!**

 **SEE YOU ALL LATER.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI GUYS, LET ME JUST CONFIRM SOMETHING,**

 **DAN AND RUNO HAD THEIR FIRST KISS IN THE LAST YEAR OF COLLEGE. SO BASICALLY, THEY ARE GOING TO SETTLE DOWN WITH JOBS.**

"Dan?" Runo called.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked sitting up straight on Runo's bed.

"Its time for college you idiot!" she said as she gave Dan a responded, before he could deepen the kiss, Runo pulled away.

"Why can't a guy spend time with his girlfriend?" he whined.

"Because, she doesn't want to get late to college. Especially on the last month of college." Runo said as she picked her clothes from the closet and closed it.

" Now get your clothes and take a shower." she said as she walked into the washroom of her room. Dan just sighed and went to Runo's dad's room to get ready.

About 30 minutes later, Dan walked down the stairs for breakfast and saw Runo eating french toast.

"Yeah French Toast! " Dan yelled as he grabbed some, Runo just sighed at her boyfriend and washed the dishes once they had eaten. Dan checked the time and frowned. " It is just 5! College starts at 7." he said.

"Well, I get to college an hour early, everyone reaches at 6:30, but I reach at 5:30, if I leave at 5:15." Runo said as she wiped her hands on a towel.

"Oh come on! You've got 15 more minutes!" Dan said as he grabbed Runo's waist pulled her close to him for a kiss. Runo obliged. Dan pulled away after 3 minutes. He tried to go in for another kiss, but was cut off by Runo.

"Oh no you don't. You will be late." she said as she glanced at the clock.

"Another one won't hurt." Dan smirked as he kissed her again." Now, you are free to go!" he announced. Runo just said,"I need a nickname for you."

"How about honey." he said as he got closer to her. Runo moved closer.

"Not honey...I know! Since your head is full of kelp...lets call you seaweed brain!" Runo said.

"No way! And by the way thats all ready owned by Percy Jackson!" Dan whined.

"But he was annoying to his girlfriend, Annabeth. He always had wacky ideas and a stupid sense of humor. Like you!" She said as she put on her sandals.

" Please don't call me that." Dan pleaded.

" I will call you that only when you are annoying, when you get wacky ideas etc... SEAWEED BRAIN!" she said.

" OK BABE!" Dan teased as he walked with her down the lane.

" Don't call me babe, seaweed brain!" Runo said, ' Besides, you already call me kid!" she said as she puffed her cheeks.

"Fine, besides it doesn't suit you. Kid is better." Dan said as he took off.

"You are going to get it Dan!" she said as she caught up with Dan and punched his arm.

"Lets go!" Dan said.

'5th period, with...Kuso?!' Runo thought as she saw her timetable on her locker wall.

Strangely, Dan didn't annoy her in class and that allowed Runo and Dan to listen to important notes given by the teacher.

During lunch;

Runo kept her books in her locker and saw Dan dumping books into his.

"Have you thought about it?" Runo asked.

"What?" Dan asked totally confused.

" Our future, Seaweed Brain! We get our degrees a month later, we both have got excellent percentages in the final ? What have you planned?" Runo asked.

"Don't worry , Runo. Even if my dad passed away when I was 10, I am smart. I already bought an appartment and applied for a job in the best company here and I got accepted. You need to move in with me in my appartment after college. And your parents have agreed, since our moms used to play together when they were little." Dan said.

" Well, guess you ARE ready. Lets finish Lunch and go home." Runo said as she shut her locker and went to the lunch room. But no-one seemed to notice that the duo were walking together.

"Why aren't they crowding and asking questions?" Dan whispered to Runo.

"Because my so called friend Julie already spilled the news in the college website." Runo whispered back.

Dan wanted to crack up, but he knew he would get a punch on the face and the 'no-kissing Runo Misaki for a week' punishment from Runo.

The 2 were done with lunch and went for home, Runo first changed , and Dan sat to eat a cookie on the kitchen counter.

Runo came down and she sighed when Dan didn't change his clothes yet.

" Go and change your clothes Dan!" Runo said as she sat on the couch next to Dan. Dan pushed her down and he was above her, he was bringing his head closer to Runo's. But she just pushed him a bit up. " Dan, i really love you, but go change your clothes because I'm not kissing you until you do." She said. " Fine..." Dan said and went to change his clothes.

Runo just went to her bedroom when suddenly, someone grabbed her waist and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Once he broke the kiss, she saw him. "Dan, how are you done in just a minute?" she asked. " I am faster than you think kid." he said as he tucked Runo's hair behind her ear.

" Now I was wondering if..." Dan started. " If I would kiss you? I will because you did what I told you to do." Runo said. Dan smiled and pulled Runo into a kiss. This lasted for 4 minutes.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys.. I am fast forwarding this story on the day after Dan and Runo get their degrees.**

Dan was worried, he hadn't seen Runo after her parents got back from the food joint. He had seen her yesterday, he had made a plan for a date today evening after he finished settling in his and Runo 's stuff in their new apartment. He usually got SMSs from Runo and calls too. But for 24 hours he hadn't seen or spoken to her. Just then he got a message from Runo. He checked it with eagerness, he thought she might have asked him the time of the date. But boy, was he wrong.

 **From- Runo**

 **To- Dan**

 **I can't come for our date today.**

 **Sorry.**

Dan was surprised as to why she said no, and he was depressed. 2 hours later, he decided to go for a walk in the park, thinking about Runo. He saw someone with blue hair sitting on a bench near the lake with eyes closed. Dan gasped, he recognized her as Runo.

He went to her and gently shook her. She opened her eyes and saw Dan sitting next to her. Dan noticed the tear streaks from her eyes to her chin.

"Dan? Wh-" Runo started.

"Runo, what's wrong?" Dan asked while giving her a comforting smile.

" I won't tell you." Runo said as tears gathered in her eyes. Dan tilted her chin upwards to face him.

"Runo, you know that you can't hide it from me forever." Dan said. Runo couldn't take it anymore and started sobbing. Dan gasped as he never saw her cry before.

"I was coming over to your apartment as planned to stay together like we planned. I was just leaving when.." Runo stopped.

Dan knew the rest of the thing was complicated so he helped Runo up after he wiped her tears and took her to their apartment. Once they reached there:

"Come on kid, go ahead." Dan said as he pulled Runo on his lap and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

" My parents asked me to come over at Friday for signing some papers, when I asked them what papers they wanted me to sign-" Runo stopped and more tears started streaming down her cheeks. Dan pulled her into a hug and Runo obliged.

"They said that the papers were granting them permission for di-di - divorce. I was mad at them, but they remained adamant. They said that they stayed together all these years for me and now that I was moving out, they finally saw their chance." Runo ended her statement. Dan was shocked, he knew Runo was sad, so he pulled her into a hug.

"Runo let's go out for dinner." Dan said.

" Ok..." Runo said with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

" Now, put on a smile, we are going to stay together from now on. " Dan said as he stroked his hand on her cheek.

Runo smiled and got up to go.

" But where?" She asked.

" Where we had our first dinner together." Dan said as he stood up and pulled Runo for a kiss on her lips.

The two left and they got the same seats in the restaurant. As soon as they got in, it started raining with lightning.

They ordered the same things as they did on their first time there. Dan was glad to be with Runo, they held hands across the table and Runo's amber green eyes looked stormy blue and because of the lighting, her eyes looked like they crackled with electricity. But they contained sadness too. They had dinner and went back to the apartment as the storm outside stopped.

Dan knew that Runo was tired, he tucked her into bed and laid down next to her. He asked her to sleep but she ran his hand through her hair and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips, he moved on top of her, and kissed her forehead, her cheeks , the bridge of her nose, her neck and finally he rolled down the sleeve of her dress and kissed her shoulder. Then he kissed her on her lips again for a while, after he stopped, he realized Runo was asleep.

He smiled and moved from top of her to beside her , he embraced her and the two fell asleep. Tomorrow is a holiday and Dan's work was starting from the day after. He had a day to spend with Runo. But something told him that Runo was hiding something from him, he knew he had to get it out of her and thought how as he went to sleep.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	9. Chapter 9

Runo opened her eyes. She expected Dan to be sleeping next to her, but she didn't find him anywhere, the 21 year old, spotted Dan in the kitchen, when she checked the clock, she saw that it was 7:30 in the morning. She couldn't believe Dan was up so early without any help.

"Hi. I made us some toasted bread." Dan said as he steered Runo to the dinning table.

"Since when did you become so responsible? " Runo asked.

" Since college got over." Dan two finished their breakfast and Runo was sat on the couch with Dan next to her. As she went for the TV remote, Dan grabbed her wrist.

"What are you not telling me?" Dan asked.

"Nothing." Runo said surely dazed.

"Runo, I saw you in the park, the split between your parents...you didn't care about them before and you didn't care about them. Something happened on your way to the park. What is it?" Dan asked clearly serious right now.

Runo said nothing and looked away, pretending as to nothing happened. Dan put his hands on Runo's face to make her look at him. He pressurized her so much that Runo finally told him.

"Remember Luke?" She asked.

"Yeah.." Dan answered. He remembered Luke trying to force Runo to be his girlfriend on one of the normal days of college.

"He bumped into me and told me that I would regret going out with you." Runo said while looking down. "He then went away, his words have been bothering me, sorry I didn't tell I thought you would not like it." She ended her statement.

Dan pulled her closer for a kiss. She obliged.

"How about another one?" Dan asked slyly.

"Sure, seaweed brain." Runo said in the same tone.

Dan whined about that nickname and Runo laughed and kissed him.

 ** _Too be continued..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Guys... I know I made the story a bit direct, so let me tell you all about Luke, how Runo started avoiding boys and how she became popular on the first day of school, since when Dan met Runo and started liking her etc...**

 **I am starting from Dan's POV, right now he is practically jobless so he is lying down on bed and thinking about all these mentioned on top. Bold font is narrator. Italic style is flashback.**

I was basically jobless right now, Runo has gone shopping and she said it would take a while. It reminds me. She was new at school...

 _I was standing by my locker and I saw a blue haired girl coming towards me, she stood next to me and opened a locker next to mine, which was empty for a long time._

 _"What's your name?Are you new here kid?" I asked as I saw her clothing, she was having her long blue hair down, a yellow halter top and a white mini skirt._

 _"My name is Runo. Yes, I am a new girl here and don't call me a kid!" She answered. "I never thought Julie would be in this same college." She muttered to herself as she took out some books from her bag and put them in her locker in order._

 _"Julie? Oh. What bout' Her." I asked. She glared at me then, her glare softened a bit._

 _"Seriously, she gave me a total makeover! I hate drawing attention." She said and continued when she saw my confused look. " I was fine with a halter top and shorts and my hair pulled back, like normal girls, until Julie , the girl I met just a week ago, dragged me to her locker, more like a cupboard with clothes, bags, nail polish blah blah. She made me wear this skirt and she removed my hair band and let my hair down." She completed._

 _" That's Julie!" I said while chuckling._

 _" Whatever, she is a good friend though." She replied._

 _"Your first class will begin soon. KID!" I said._

 _" You are so annoying!" She said as she clenched her fist._

So yeah... This is how I met Runo. She is connected to a series of events, she didn't think boys were great though, ever since they started chasing her everywhere after Julie gave her a makeover. Then, came Luke...

 _Luke was a blonde with blue eyes. He was Runo's childhood friend. He started liking her since she grew up to be cute (which she is*blushes*). But she only thought of him as a brother. Luke never let anyone she didn't want near her, (practically brotherly love)._

 _Luke kept pondering about what he should do, be a brother to Runo or be her boyfriend. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He called Runo to a forest near the park, she went their as she trusted him. When she reached their, she saw him, he wore a red t-shirt with a black aviator's jacket and black jeans. She was shocked as Luke never cared about his looks. But today, she could see that he had groomed himself quite well._

 _"Luke, what is it?" Runo asked._

 _"Runo... I want to tell you something." He said as he beckoned her next to him. She went near him. He immediately grabbed her by her wrist and pushed her against a tree. Her vision was blurry._

 _"Luke, what-" she started._

 _"sorry, guess I got excited." Luke said as he released her wrist. Runo buyed it (mistake if you ask me!)_

 _"Runo, will you be my girlfriend ?" Luke asked as a blush crept across his face. Runo looked like the world had been yanked from below her feet. She just stood there without moving._

 _"Runo, I am asking you this question, do you love me?" He asked as he caught Runo's wrist as tight as possible. Runo yelped as her wrist started to ache._

 _"Luke... I only thought of you as my brother, nothing more, nothing less." Runo said while years trickled down her cheeks. " I-I-" Runo stammered trying to explain herself. But Luke was mad. He just said, " There will be no one better than me." Luke said as he pushed Runo away and he walked away. Runo just stood their, tears on her cheeks. But she was not a person who will sit and cry. She had to move on. She walked away as if nothing happened. This incident with Luke increased her hatred for boys. (Great job Luke! That's why I took a while for her to be my girlfriend.)_

 _The news about Luke and Runo spilled around college, Luke was in the last year of college and he graduated with no girlfriend. So he got of the hook. Everyone expected Runo to break down in tears or something, but whenever someone asked her about Luke, she acted as if she never cared.(which she didn't.)_

That's pretty much what happened. Let me just say that I started liking her after the incident of Luke, she was different, I thought.

 _Runo was told to take one person according to the class list everyday, to allow her impartiality towards the inspection of cleanliness of each room. Me and Runo were in class A._

 _When it was my turn,I was amazed at her impartiality towards every class it includes our class too. When we reached class B and C, it was like a war. Both the classes were dirty and both the classes were debating, some were even throwing punches to each other._

 _Runo sighed and gave both the classes a 1 out of 5._

 _"Well at least the walls are clean."she said._

 _"Why are they fighting?" I asked._

 _"The trophy." She said while marking class D._

 _"What?!" I asked clearly confused._

 _"Our college had participated in the best drama contest. Class B made the plot and class C acted. We won and now both the classes want the trophy." She said as we finished marking all the classes and kept the scroll of marks in the principal's desk._

Yea... That's how I started to like her.

So here is my point. Don't mention anything about Luke, this is a very touchy subject for her, you will either get a slap across your face or deal with silent treatment for a week, or no kissing me treatment for a month.

Guess she is back.

 **So this is the end of this chapter.**

 **Next chapter onwards normal POV will be published.**

 _?"_

 _._

,


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, i am starting from where I stopped. This is normal POV.**

Dan heard the sound of the door closing, he knew that Runo was back, which was good as he was getting really irritated without kissing her.

Runo walked in and was shocked to see Dan so peaceful, he was so annoying and horny at times. But this change was very impressive.

"Dan, how could you stay so calm, I thought you would be jumping around or something." Runo said.

"Don't you like it?" Dan asked while pulling Runo closer to him and giving her a quick kiss.

"Get ready Dan! Julie has invited Shun, Alice and us to the mall." She said as she stopped Dan from kissing her.

" Shun and Alice are back?" Dan asked.

" Yea.. Alice decided to move here with us, so Shun followed." Runo said.

"So, what are you waiting for, go and get ready!" Dan said slyly.

" You first!" Runo said as she pushed Dan to his room.

She sighed as she got her clothes from the cupboard and went into the washroom.

At the mall:-

"Runo! You never wore girly clothes!" Alice said as she and Runo hugged.

" I still hate these, but Julie comes over and replaces all my clothes with these." Runo said as she touched Her miniskirt.

"Now shut up! We are done with reunion, we are gonna have fun!" Julie exclaimed. Dan, shun , Runo and Alice roll their eyes.

Julie grabs Alice and Runo and drags to a shop.

Dan and Shun follow, anxious if the girls will live. When they reached the shop, they saw Julie pushing Runo into a changing stall with a frock , of course Runo was arguing with Julie. But she pushed Runo in and out she came. She looked too pretty, but Julie took a snap and billed the clothes after Runo changed back.

Runo was arguing with Julie as usual and Alice stood alongside Runo as they argued. Shun and Dan just caught up with each other as the girls argued.

Finally, all of them were gasping for air. Dan stepped in and said, " Enough now! Let's go eat."

"All you think about is food!" Shun said.

Dan started to protest but shrugged it off when Alice and Runo came in between them and broke an argument between the two best friends.

" Now you both shut up! It's late now! It's 9 and both of you are gonna go for work tomorrow. You need sleep." Runo and Alice said. The boys blushed and had dinner at a restaurant and went home, promising to see each other the next day.

As soon as Dan and Runo reached home, both changed to go to bed. Runo saw Dan sitting quietly at the corner of the bed. "Not even asking for a kiss, Dan?" Runo enquired.

Dan smiled in reply and went over to her." Wake me up at 5 tomorrow." Dan said as he kissed Runo. She kissed him back.

Runo fell asleep after 10 minutes of kissing. Dan kissed her goodnight and went to bed himself.

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Today was Dan's first day of job. After he left, Runo continued with cooking for dinner. She had applied for a job too, but hers was starting a month later. She kept thinking about Luke while cooking, she wanted to forget about him, but when his face showed up inside her head, she jerked up. Which resulted in spilling boiling hot water on her right arm. As she was wearing a sleeveless dress. She immediately put her arm in cold water, and her skin was burnt after she took it out. Not black, but totally red.

She quickly finished cooking and took a nap for an hour, and when she woke up it was 4 PM. Dan would be back in an hour. She really missed him, she had to clean up the hall and their bedroom, when she was done. She thought of not telling Dan about her burn otherwise, he would throw a fuss over it. Just as she put the broom in the cupboard, she heard the doorbell ring, she opened the door and saw Dan, grinning like crazy. She knew immediately that he had a great day.

he went up to change, when Runo refused to kiss him until he freshened up. Whilst Dan was changing, Runo switched on the T.V and waited for Dan to come. He came down after 5 minutes.

"Miss me, Kid?" Dan asked as he brought Runo closer to him.

"Yeah." Runo said as she switched the T.V channel.

Dan noticed the burn mark on her arm, he was worried and mad. Because Runo didn't tell him about the burn.

"Don't you trust me?!" Dan asked.

"Yeah.. Of course I do. Why?" Runo said preplexed.

"Then what is this?" Dan asked holding her right arm, where her burn mark was.

"Dan, this is nothing major. It just happened when I was boiling hot water." Runo said afraid that this would happen.

"Did you apply medicine? " Dan asked.

"Dan this - " Runo started.

"I asked, did you apply medicine?" Dan asked.

"No..." Runo said.

Dan sighed and reached for the cabinet where the medicines were kept. He took the medicine for Runo's burn and applied it on her arm. She winced.

"Dan! It hurts!" Runo said as she tried to pull her arm away. But Dan held it tighter.

"Blame yourself for that." Dan said as he finished applying the medicine. Dan washed his hands and sat with Runo.

"Oh! I forgot something!" Dan half-yelled.

"What?" she asked.

"This." Dan said.

Dan leaned in and kissed her on the lips, she kissed him back. Runo was comfortably sitting on the couch with her head on Dan's shoulder. When the adds came, Runo punched Dan in the shoulder. When she came to punch him again, he caught her hands and put them behind and started tickling her. She tried to free her hands, but Dan held them tighter. When he finally stopped, he kissed her forehead and got her closer to him. In the last part of the movie, she got scared at the bloody fight, and hugged Dan with her head of his chest.

"Come on, fights are the real fun." Dan said as he tried to move her face towards the T.V screen. But Runo fought back and shut her eyes tightly. Dan looked at the time after the movie was over, it was 8. The two had dinner and Dan stood with Runo as she washed the fruits for making a fruit salad, as Dan wanted more food.

" I was thinking about Luke." Dan said

Runo took the knife from the drawer and Dan thought she was gonna gut him then and there. But instead, she started cutting the fruits.

" What about?" She asked, with a tint of anger in her voice.

"Luke didn't want to be your boyfriend.' dan said before he could continue, Runo stuck the knife in the apple and glared at him.

" What do you mean?" she asked

"Someone must have made him get confused for the feelings he had for you, knowing Luke, he won't do that." Dan said as he put his hand around Runo's waist and brought her closer and gave her a quick kiss. Runo softened a bit, what Dan had just said was like and arrow piercing her. but the kiss he gave was enough for her to get in a good mood.

" Dan, I had my suspicions about this earlier. But what if you are wrong?" Runo said as she mixed the fruits together in a bowl and slid it towards Dan who gobbled it up.

"I don't know. Can you talk with him? Or do you have his phone number?" Dan asked as he put the bowl for wash.

" I don't want to. Lets go to bed." Runo said as she went to their room, with Dan following. he knew better than to argue with Runo.

"i have a half day tomorrow. I will be back at 12 PM." Dan said as him and Runo layed on the bed.

Runo was glad that Dan would be coming early the next day. She turned only to see a pair of lips kissing hers. She blushed and kissed back. Dan's one hand was on her waist and he ran his other hand through her hair. Runo' s hands were playing with Dan's hair. Runo noticed that dan was sleepy and stopped kissing him.

"What's wrong?" dan asked confused that Runo broke the kiss.

"You are sleepy, Dan. You need sleep. have as many kisses you want tomorrow." Runo said as she kissed Dan on the lips for 5 seconds.

Dan started to whine and tried to kiss Runo again, but he noticed that she was serious and right.

The two fell asleep with Dan's one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek. Runo was sleeping as well with her hands on his shoulder.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	13. Chapter 13

Dan returned at 12 the next day as he informed Runo. He opened the door and went straight to their room. He saw Runo in blue skinny jeans and a yellow halter top with a black jacket that went halfway of her body. Dan quietly tiptoed to her and tried to scare her. But Runo heard him.

"No use trying to scare me Dan." Runo said without looking back.

"Oh come on! How on earth did you find out?" Dan asked while crossing his hands against his chest.

"I have my reasons. Now go and get ready we are going to Emerald restaurant, Julie booked a party hall for the whole day. Even though only she, you, me , Alice, Shun and Billy and Marucho are going to show up." Runo said as she pushed Dan to the restroom. Dan obeyed he didn't want to get Runo to grow fangs and attack him.

Dan wore black jeans with red tshirt, he and Runo just wore their shoes and headed out to the Emerald restaurant. When they got into the party hall, Shun was grinning like crazy, which began to creep Dan and Runo out. Alice had tears of happiness in her eyes, whereas Julie was holding up Marucho and jumping up and down, Marucho yelled at Billy to save him and Billy was trying to calm Julie down. When Julie spotted them;

"Runo! Break my head today, I don't care!" Julie said as she hugged Runo so tight that she struggled to break from Julie's monster hug.

"What do you mean by that?" Dan asked.

" Dan, you are talking to Dr. Shun Kazami!" Shun said. Dan gasped and congratulated Shun, qhen Julie let go of Runo, Runo went over to Dan and whacked him on his head.

" What the hell was that for?!" Dan asked as he rubbed his head.

"When I am dying with a certain someone, aren't you supposed to help?" Runo asked clearly furious.

"Stop fighting guys, the hall will close only at 8:00 and it is just 6:00! So no dinner or lunch as we already have eaten." Alice said as she led Runo away from Dan.

All sat together and were discussing about Shun and Alice, then the subject changed to the prom , their former college held for the graduates. Dan and Shun ordered a soda and drank at least 8 glasses till 7 while talking. Runo and the others watched as they forcefully gulped down another glass of soda.

" Shun? Can I have some of that?" Runo asked as she snatched Shun's soda and took a sip.

" Runo , that was rude." Alice said. Runo immediately snatched Dan's cup of soda away from him.

" You idiots have been drinking whiskey!" Runo yelled.

" What?" Julie asked as she tasted the 'soda' " this is definitely whiskey!" Billy exclaimed after a taste.

"Which means me and Alice gotta go, they have drank a lot." Runo said as Shun landed face-first on the pizza that they had just ordered and left 2 pieces. Alice and Runo got Dan and Shun up, after definitely cleaning up Shun's face. Marucho offered to drive them and they accepted because 2 girls can't walk all by themselves with 2 drunk boys.

Alice and Runo sat in Marucho ' s limo. Shun and Alice got off then Dan and Runo. Runo sighed as she got Dan to their room. Dan sat up and grabbed Runo by her waist and pulled her towards him, but she scowled and took his hand off, she got sleeping pills and water from a cabinet and gave them to Dan, who pulled Runo in for a kiss, she couldn't get him to stop and she sighed as she kissed him back. Dan kissed her forehead, when he tried to go in for another kiss, Runo stopped him and forcefully made him eat the sleeping pills. But she was still a under him, so he fell asleep while kissing her midway. Runo gently pushed Dan to her side and went to bed herself.

 **I am so sorry for the short chapter, I have a thousands of ideas in my head for new stories and the other stories as well and I can't wait! Thank you for reading please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Guys...**

 **I haven't updated for a while according to me that is. Everytime I came for touching my laptop for updation, something or the other disturbed me. So yeah... I am getting out of the house in a while and this is what I am doing. I have to write two more stories of BBB and I have to complete Bakugan truth or dare and Dan And Runo. Or else I won't be able to update as fast. So yeah...**

 **I want Dan and Runo to face Luke alone, so I thought for a while and got a nice idea to get Shun, Alice, Julie and Billy out of the story for a while.**

 **There might be time skips so please don't get confused.**

 **On with the story!**

Dan woke up the next morning at 4:00 as he slept early last night, he turned to his right and saw Runo sleeping. He smiled, but it was short-lived as he had a very bad headache. He moved his hand to clutch his head but he woke Runo up by mistake. She opened her eyes as Dan's hand hit her arm.

"Sorry about that Runo." Dan said

"It's fine Dan. I have to wake up early anyway." Runo said as she sat up on the bed. Dan sat up too next to her. The two got up at the same time. But Dan lost his balance as he tripped over the blankets, he fell on the bed, pulling Runo with him, she fell on top of him.

Both blushed. Runo got off him without Dan asking her too. Dan followed.

"Be careful next time..." Runo said as she folded the blanket and kept it above the pillow. Dan just gave a sheepish smile.

Dan went to the wash room to get ready for work, and Runo was busy with breakfast. Dan just came downstairs in his work clothes and Runo switched on the T.V the news flashes before them.

"There is a curfew in the USA due to unknown reasons, people are requested to stay at home for a week. If you run out of food, please contact 413." The reporter said.

Dan watched the news with wide open eyes and Runo was shocked as well.

" It's a good thing that I got groceries for a month." Runo said. Dan chuckled, then he got a call.

D- Hi sir.

Boss- Dan Kuso as you know there is curfew so there won't be work for anyone till this is over.

D- I know, I saw the news.

Boss- Ok, Bye.

D- Bye.

Dan ended the call and went upstairs to change into shorts and a normal t-shirt.

He and Runo had breakfast. Dan had a ton of movies, some were funny, some were cheesy and the others were Horrer.

The two were bored and Dan got the set of from the shelf as he came and sat next to Runo, who had a glass of somethings odd that gave him the creeps. Runo handed it over to him to drink it as soon as he did, he wished to puke, but Runo wouldn't have it, she gave him the death glare and he silently had the medicine.

Once he was done, he had some mint candies to remove the foul smell of the medicine from his mouth.

"So, which movie should we watch?" Dan asked as Runo stared at the to choose one.

"I don't know but, we have 21 movies so we better watch 3 movies a day." Runo said.

So, Dan chose the first three movies that came in his hand. The first one was horrer, the next was comedy and the last was cheesy.

The two started watching the horror first and Runo didn't watch half of the movie as she was scared. Dan knew horror movies gave her the creeps.

"Boooo!" Dan yelled.

"Ahhh!" Runo yelled. When she realized it was Dan when he burst out laughing, she punched him and turned away from him. He paused the movie at the climax and turned her towards the screen of the T.V and Runo saw the ghost's bloody face. She shrieked.

"I hate you Dan!" She yelled. But was cut off by Dan.

" It's fake. So what's the problem?'" He asked.

"I don't like them." Runo said as she turned away from Dan.

Dan played the movie and kissed her. She kissed him back even if she was mad at him.

Runo yawned once the movie was over, they had woken up at 4:00 AM. Dan carried Runo bridal style and tucked her in bed. He laid down next to her and the two fell asleep before glancing at the clock, it was 12:00 PM. Dan set an alarm for 2:00 PM.

Then he fell asleep himself.

. .


	15. Chapter 15

**I am sorry for not updating...**

 **i was busy planning for my new stories...**

 **So here you go!**

Dan and Runo were getting bored watching the movies at home.

They kept checking the news for the date the curfew would end.

Timeskip for 5 days

"Runo, switch on the TV! I want to go for a long walk!" Dan exclaimed as he sat groggily on the couch.

"Chill Dan! I am switching on the TV!" She yelled back. Dan sighed

"The curfew is finally ending tomorrow!" The reporter said as she wiped fake tears from her eyes.

Dan and Runo rolled their eyes. Typical stupid.

"Hmph...Julie is gonna drag us shopping tomorrow." Runo said as she switched on her mobile and checked a message sent from Julie.

"Umm... Why?" Dan asked.

"one because of getting dresses for the prom our former college arranged for the graduates and two... SHE WEARS NEW CLOTHES EVERDAY!" Runo said as she wished that the next day was also a curfew. Dan started laughing so hard it shook the whole building.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Runo yelled.

"You , Alice and Julie...Shopping?" Dan asked as he burst out laughing. Runo fumed, but texted Julie something.

"What are you texting Julie?" Dan asked as he raised an eyebrow. Runo sent the message and smirked which was so unlike her.

"I told Julie I won't come shopping..." Runo started but was cut of by Dan

"She will kill you." Dan said. But Runo stuck her tongue it at him.

"No...I told her I would come only if she took you guys along and shopped for your prom clothes also!" Runo said as she waved her phone at his face as Julie replied at least a million thumbs up emojis.

Dan gasped and lunged for her phone.

"Hey! Give that over here! There is no way I am coming for shopping with Julie!" Dan yelled.

"Shouldn't have teased me mister! Now you get the punishment " Runo said as she locked her phone. Dan started to whine as he didn't know her password.

Runo left after 15 minutes of arguing with Dan for washing,cleaning and cooking. It was 12:00 PM

Once she was done with cooking and cleaning, she washed the clothes and hung them out to dry. She realized she hadn't even texted Alice, forget about calling her.

She went straight to hers and Dan's room and called her.

 **R- Hey Alice!**

 **A- Hi! We haven't spoken for a week!**

 **R- I know... Did you receive Julie's text?**

 **A- Yeah.**

 **R- I told Julie to include the boys in her shopping spree.**

 **A- Cool at least they won't make fun of us...**

 **R- Got that right!**

 **A- Shun's calling me. Got to go!**

 **R- Same here, Bye!**

Runo sighed as she dreaded the curfew ending the next day. She wanted to go for a long walk, but Julie would totally spoil that!

Dan had the same thoughts, but instead he was blaming Julie and Runo for dragging him along.

 **Sorry if that was short!**

 **I was busy with my mom nagging me about doing something.**

 **Next chapter will be longer as you know...Julie will be there, so I will make it funny and cheesy.**

 **See you later!**


	16. Chapter 16

The curfew was finally over, Julie kept bugging everyone about the prom and shopping.

She even showed up at Shun and Alice's apartment an hour early and dragged them over to Dan and Runo's apartment, with Marucho who had no date as he was in college, he actually got his friends to arrange the whole place! Billy was trying not to freak out.

Runo was tired and she was sleeping, Dan was watching movies after a short walk in the park.

He was startled by the banging of the door and ringing of the bell at least done a million times.

He knew who was behind the door...Julie! 'Oh crap! What do I do?! I don't wanna go shopping!' Dan thought. Then he got a brainwave. He quickly heated water and place the thermometer there and covered himself in blankets with the thermometer in his mouth. He opened the "Hi guys..I am not going shopping today." Dan said acting weak. But Shun saw right through him. "Dan, your little trick won't work." Shun said. "What do you mean? I am sick!105 Celsius!" Dan exclaimed. Shun dragged Dan to the kitchen and pointed at the water in the bowl, the others followed. "Don't fake your temperature Dan! I am not going to suffer in a shopping spree without you! Especially since you have caused it!" Shun ordered. But the shopping spree gave Dan more sense, so he stuck to the point that he was sick. Shun was pissed off, so he whispered something to Julie and she hopped up and down and raced to Dan and Runo's room.

Julie literally jumped on Runo and yelled,"Wake up!"

Runo's eyes popped open and she got off the bed with a death glare ( Better run, Julie! ). Runo started to strangle Julie if Alice hadn't calmed her down.

"Sorry about that." Julie said.

Runo let out a furious sigh. Alice decided to change the topic,"Runo is Dan sick or something with the temperature of 105 degree Celsius?" Alice asked with an eyebrow raised.

"What?!" Runo asked.

Alice pulled Runo downstairs with the help of Julie. Dan gulped and cursed silently as he saw what Alice and Julie were gonna do.

"Alice, from which angle does he look sick?" Runo asked.

"I am!" Dan retorted

"No!" Runo said

"Yes!" Dan said back

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-"

"Shut up! Alice, get another thermometer, and test it on HIM." Shun said with a smirk, Everyone except Dan smirked.

"Dan, you are so dead if you don't have a temperature." Runo said.

Dan knew what was going to happen, Alice got the thermometer and tested it on Dan, his temperature was 30 to 32 degrees Celsius.

Runo smirked and Julie grinned and caught Dan's collar and basically dragged him with her, leaving everyone confused.

A few minutes later , The group went up and saw Julie applying make-up on him. Dan would have run into the washroom, but Julie had tied him up. Shun took pictures for blackmail later on, Dan started to jump so hard that the chair fell.

Runo , Alice and Julie giggled and pulled the chair back up.

"So...do you doubt my shopping skills?!" Julie asked with a glare. Though Julie was a nice and sweet girl, she was deadly serious of fashion.

Dan gulped and nodded. Billy couldn't take it any longer and burst out laughing, a few seconds later everyone including Shun started laughing.

"Dan. Julie took the job of torturing you from me!" Runo said while between laughs.

"Hey! At least set me free! I paid the price!" Dan yelled.

Runo freed Dan and the first think he did was grab the box of tissues and rushed into the washroom. A few seconds later:

"Hey! One of you help me remove this! It won't come off!" Dan yelled.

Runo sighed and went over to help.

Once they were done, The two got ready and went downstairs to join the rest. Julie was busy applying lipgloss, Alice was dozing off, Shun had his arms crossed, Billy and Marucho watched as Julie applied another 5 layers of lipgloss.

"Let's go." Runo said as she dragged Julie out the door. The others followed, none of them wanted to get on Runo's bad side today, especially since Julie basically leapt on her and screamed in her ear.

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long wait, you guys.**

 **But, there is one good news- I finally finished writing 'Stuck in the shark's lair.'**

 **I just need to upload them in Fanfiction and I hope I get reviews for them like this story.**

 **Ok...so moving on to this story!**

Dan, Shun, Marucho, Billy, Runo, Alice and Julie entered the mall.

Julie was looking in every single shop for dresses, but she stopped at Fleurista (sorry, I couldn't think of anything else!)

Julie literally threw dress after dress from the racks and hangers.

The saleswoman accompanying the group was rather frustrated with the chaos Julie was causing, though she didn't show it.

Finally, Julie came out with three outfits, a yellow one for Runo, a purple one for Alice and a pink one for herself.

Runo and Alice agreed to buy the dresses Julie picked for them without arguing, which meant that they both could go home.

Dan started to protest about shopping with Julie, but before Runo could even react, Julie dragged the boys for their share of shopping.

"Come on, Alice. Let's go!" Runo said as she heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Yes, I am tired, a lot actually." Alice replied as the two left the mall.

Dan, Shun and Billy frowned as Marucho also left with an excuse of some work.

"Come on, you guys! We have a lot to do!" Julie yelled at the boys who were sulking.

"We are coming!" The boys responded.

 **Sorry for that short Chapter.**

 **But don't worry as I will be uploading the 'Stuck in the Shark's lair' about now.**


	18. Chapter 18

Julie dragged the boys from shop to shop, Dan yawned for the eighth time now.

"Are we done yet?" He asked.

"No! We haven't even started!" Julie answered indignantly.

"Can we get this over with?" Shun asked, wanting to bang his head on the walls of the shop they were in.

"No, wait! Shun that outfit is perfect for you!" Julie yelled, dragging Shun over to a tuxedo.

"I think it'll go nicely with all of you!" Julie said looking at the boys, picturing as to how they would look in the tuxedos.

"If that's your final decision, then can we pay for these?" Billy asked, wanting to run away.

"Wait...These will look good only on Dan and Shun! Dan you're taking the red one and Shun, you're taking the green one!" Julie made her decision.

"Right! I am buying this!" Dan said as he grabbed the red tuxedo and ran to the cash counter with Shun along with his green tuxedo, before Julie could change her mind.

As soon as Dan and Shun got into Shun's car;

"Well, that took us three hours!" Shun grimaced as he checked the time in his watch.

"What?! Dude, I swear that's over exaggerating." Dan said as he fastened the seat belt on himself.

"Poor Billy...besides, it's because of you that we both had to go shopping." Shun said glaring at Dan.

"Hey! Give me a break, Shun! I need to recharge." Dan said as he stretched.

"Hmph...for you, recharging means eating and annoying your girlfriend. And not sleeping." Shun grumbled as he drove.

After a while, Shun stopped at Dan's appartment.

"Well, bye Shun, see you at the dance tomorrow!" Dan said as he went in.

"Bye." Shun answered and drove off.

Dan sighed, as he scourged his pockets for the house keys.

He finally found the keys at in his pant pocket.

He opened he door and got in, he kept the shopping bag on the table and headed to the kitchen first, he had a delicious lunch and then to the bedroom.

" I finished half recharging. Now for the other half..." Dan told himself in an extremely small voice.

He opened the bedroom door and saw Runo, sleeping, half-sitting, half-lying on the bed, a book clasped between her hands

'At this rate, she'll get a neck pain.' Dan thought.

He went over to her and lifted her from the bed, after putting the book she was reading aside and laid her down gently.

He pushed her bangs off her face.

"Let's annoy her when she wakes up..." Dan said to himself softly.

After an hour:

Dan was watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, the only movie he could find, he had more, but he was too tired to get them.

He was in the scene when the competitors enter the maze, when Runo came and sat beside him.

" How was your shopping trip?" She asked teasingly.

"It was a guilt trip." Dan complained.

"Well, you deserved it." Runo stated with a smirk.

"Hmmm... That does require some punishment." Dan said smirking.

Runo looked at him flustered, then Dan started to fiddle with his fingers.

She immediately knew what he was going to , she slowly made a dash for it and entered the bedroom and shut the door, giggling.

"Open the door, Runo." Dan called as he pushed the door and Runo pushed from the other end.

In the end, Dan succeeded and darted into the room, smirking.

Runo let out a squeak as Dan tackled her.

She fell on bed with him on top, Dan quickly grabbed her wrist and pinned them on her chest, slightly touching her chin.

"Dan~" Runo warned, but she started laughing as Dan's fingers ticked her.

He finally stopped and looked her in the eye.

She was still giggling, but stopped slowly.

Dan leaned in and the two shut their eyes as their lips came closer to each other's slowly.

Runo felt her lips meet something familiar, but comforting.

Butterflies flying in her stomach during the kiss.

She felt Dan's tongue brush hers.

She felt like warming up physically and mentally.

She felt Dan's lips leave hers and kiss her neck.

He started planting butterfly kisses on her neck and collarbone.

She realized that Dan removed his hands from her wrists, she noticed that one was slowly stroking her cheek and lips, while the other one was on her thigh.

She started to play with his hair.

Dan slowly made both of them sit up, he sat with his back against the bedframe and pulled Runo onto his lap.

She was still playing with his hair with a hand and the other one was on his shoulder.

Dan removed his lips from her neck and moved them to her lips once again.

He slightly nibbled her lower lip as if wanting attention.

Dan moved one hand to Runo's shoulder across the other one and he placed his other hand on her waist.

Runo let out a small moan as Dan pushed his hand into her shirt.

She felt shivers down her spine as he did that.

Dan on the other hand was enjoying it, he stroked her smooth, warm back, he gently rubbed and squeezed it.

His hand soon retrieved itself from her back and slowly pushed the sleeve of her dress down her shoulder and kissed her shoulder.

He then started to rub her thigh slightly as he kissed her on the lips again.

The two finally broke apart and stared into each other's eyes for a while, till Dan kissed her forehead.

"Guess my punishment is done." Dan said as he flipped himself and Runo over, making her on top.

"A very bad one." Runo said sarcastically.

Dan kissed her again and laid her down next to him.

He fell asleep while Runo completed watching the movie Dan was watching, blushing at their make-out session.


	19. Chapter 19

Runo sighed as she watched all the people in the building in the grounds behind their appartment.

The owner of the appartment had invited all married tenants for a party at the grounds at the back of the building.

And no one who Runo knew was single except for her and Dan.

She sighed in frustration as the door bell rang, she got off the couch and opened the door, once she saw the person standing there, her eyes widened. Blond hair and blue eyes, his hair slightly ruffled as usual.

"Luke?" Runo said.

Luke didn't answer, he pinned Runo to the wall, and to prevent herself from screaming, he pressed a cloth on her nose and mouth.

"Don't worry, I'll take your boyfriend along, too." Luke whispered in her ear.

Runo was struggling to get out of Luke's grip, but it became tighter as her struggles grew stronger.

"Stay still and perhaps I won't hurt you." Luke said as he tied Runo's hands and legs.

Runo lost consciousness and the last she saw was Luke's eyes, with tears?

Luke then turned to the bedroom and pressed the same cloth on Dan's face and tied him up as well.

He supported Dan and walked him to the car and deposited him at the seat.

Luke then carried Runo bridal style and placed her in the seat next to the driver's.

He fastened her seatbelt and made it look like that Runo was sleeping in case anyone saw them, the ropes that bounded her well hidden.

Dan wouldn't be visible as he fell off the seats and on the car's floor.

Luke sat in the drivers seat and started driving with glances at Runo's face.

He pushed the bangs on her face behind her ears and stared at her for a while.

'I'm sorry, Runo. But I have to.' Luke thought to himself as he drove to the outskirts of the city.

He entered an old abandoned place, where he met up with a boy with black hair and a violent shade of purple as his eye color.

"About time, Luke. Ahh~ the girl's in the front seat, eh? Let me-" The boy started, but was cut off by Luke.

"No. You take the boy. I'll take the girl, she will wake up sooner than the boy." Luke said and carried Runo off.

The boy cursed Luke silently and got Dan into the warehouse and tied him to the bed.

He saw Luke dropping Runo on another bed in the same room and untied all the ropes, leaving her absolutely free.

" What are you doing, Luke?! Tie her up!" The boy yelled.

"I told you, she is only here because of your wish for some questioning. But that doesn't mean that you treat her like a prisoner, Colin." Luke answered throwing a cold look at Colin.

"But she is one." Colin muttered softly so that Luke couldn't hear.

"Atleast shift her to another room. How many dozes did you give each of them?" Colin asked.

"The chemical I used knocks people out for about half an hour. I gave her a doze and the boy two." Luke said as he carried Runo off to another room.

Colin followed.

"Thirty minutes are almost done." Luke said as he was leaving the room.

"During the questioning, I want you out." Colin said.

"Why exactly?" Luke asked.

"Do as I say." Colin said and Luke kept this as a sign for 'end of discussion'.

After a while, Runo woke up and sat up abruptly on the bed she was on.

"Hello, Runo." A voice said.

She turned to see Luke standing there.

"Now what do you want?!" Runo asked.

"Nothing. But someone else does want something." Luke said.

"And you still don't have enough, huh?!" Runo said standing up now her one finger pointing angrily at Luke.

"I-I promise you. He-He'll let you and Dan go as soon as he-" Luke began but Runo cut him off.

"I should have known you'd do this! I shouldn't have trusted you in the first place! And I won't! How do you expect me to believe you after what you have done!" Runo bellowed.

"Please, Runo. I promise. He'll let you and Dan out. He just wants some answers." Luke said.

Runo was about to argue, but was cut off when Colin walked into the room.

"Any problem, Luke?" Colin asked.

"No, Colin." Luke answered.

"Now if you may..." Colin said and Luke took it as his cue to go out of the room.

Colin turned to Runo with a blazing glare that could kill people, but Runo stood unaffected by it.

"Sit down." Colin said.

Runo just sat down, she wanted to start lecturing that Colin guy about lots of stuff, but Colin was the first to talk.

"Question one - What is the company where your mom works?" Colin asked.

"She's a house wife." Runo answered.

"Don't lie! Tell me the truth!" Colin said standing up.

"What do you mean?! I am telling the truth!" Runo yelled and stood up, her fists balling.

"Nice training you've got from your parents, eh?" Colin asked.

"What do you mean?" Runo asked.

"Just telling you this to remind you, your mom is a spy and your parents are divorcing for that reason." Colin said.

"What?" Runo asked with surprise.

Colin couldn't stand it and grabbed Runo's arm tightly.

"Ow! Stop that!" Runo yelled as she tried to pull her arm away from Colin.

"Answer that question. Now!" Colin said as he tightened his grip on Runo's arm.

Runo let out a scream as Colin's grip became so tight.

"I am telling you that I don't know! I didn't even know the reason they are divorcing!" Runo said.

The next thing Runo knew was being knocked out cold by Colin.

She fell on the floor unconscious.

Colin walked out of the room, angry.

"So?" Luke asked as Colin came out of the room and closed the door.

"Mind your own business!" Colin snapped.

Luke frowned at first and then sighed.

 **So guys, what do you think?**

 **I assure you all that this is a DanxRuno story and not a LukexRuno story.**

 **I just thought that this chapter and the next few chapters it will be mainly about Luke's brotherly love for Runo.**

 **K.I.T**

 **~ NairaMisaki1234**


	20. Chapter 20

Dan slowly opened his eyes, he felt himself on bed, and he knew he was in bed last.

He looked at the ceiling.

'Huh! That's weird I was so sure that our ceiling is beige and not white.' Dan thought as he noticed the awfully white ceiling.

He tried to get off the bed, but realized that his hands were tied.

"What the heck?!" Dan yelled as he struggled.

"Careful there." A voice said to Dan.

"You!" Dan yelled looking at Luke.

"Yes, me." Luke answered.

"Where is-?!" Dan started, but was cut off by Luke.

"Safe. Here." Luke said.

"How can Runo be safe here?!" Dan asked.

"Hold still, while I return." Luke ordered Dan as he left the room, leaving Dan behind, who was cursing at Luke.

Colin had instructed Luke to stay out of Runo's room, but curiosity got the better of him.

"Wha?" Luke thought as he saw Runo on the floor, unconscious.

He wanted to go and get her up, but if Colin found him...

'Thats the last straw, I am getting Dan.' Luke thought as he crashed into Dan's room.

"What?!" Dan asked as he kept struggling.

Luke just sighed and untied the ropes which bounded Dan.

"Why did you-?" Dan started, but he wasted no time and darted out of the room, careful of Colin, who was fast asleep in the couch.

Dan checked room after room for Runo and finally found her in one room, sprawled on the ground.

"Runo!" Dan whisper shouted.

He bent down next to her and got her head on his lap, he took her left wrist and checked her pulse.

"She's fine." Dan muttered, now all he had to do was tick off the police.

He called the police and informed them, but faltered when they asked their location, that's when Luke came in and gave Dan the location.

Dan cut the call and looked at Luke.

"You- Why?" Dan asked.

"Let's concentrate on getting her up first." Luke said as he shook Runo.

Dan too shook Runo, she finally woke up.

"What happened?" Runo asked.

"Later, let's get out of here." Dan answered.

Runo, Dan and Luke stood up and were leaving the warehouse, when...

"Where in the world are you going?" A voice asked.

"Damn it!" Dan mumbled he looked at Colin.

"Colin! Drop the gun!" Luke yelled.

'Colin, huh?' Dan thought.

"No." Colin answered.

"Don't be foolish, the police will be here, soon!" Luke said.

"I don't care!" Colin said.

Dan, Luke and Runo noticed the police open the door slowly behind Colin and crept up to him.

The police grabbed Colin, who accidentally shot a bullet, it was going towards Runo.

Runo watched in horror as a boy jumped in the way and intercepted the bullet for her.

 **Who do you reckon it was?**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **~ NairaMisaki1234**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for not updating! I know, I deserve to be eaten by a pack of hungry lions!**

 **So for Stuck in the shark's lair, I am uploading 3 chapters at once to say how sorry I am.**

 **Enjoy!**

Luke fell on the ground, the bullet had gone straight into his left hand.

Dan left Runo's hand as he went to sit next to Luke and to try and revive him.

The police dragged Colin out who had a triumph face.

The hospital doctors and nurse came in (they came with the police incase anyone was injured.) they picked Luke up in a stretcher and got into the ambulance.

Dan sitting with Runo's head on his shoulder as she watched the doctor removing the bullet from his hand and cleaning the blood on the hand.

She didn't notice how tired she was and her eyes drooped, closing.

Runo woke up and noticed Dan was talking to the doctor.

Dan shook hands with the doctor and the doctor left.

Runo felt Dan trying to wake her up, he probably thought that she was still asleep.

Runo fully opened her eyes and noticed that the doctors were in the front now.

"What happened?" Runo asked.

"He's safe. Though he'll be hospitalized for a few days." Dan answered, pushing Runo's head back on his shoulder.

"I told everyone that this case should not leak out. We'll keep it a secret between the police and these doctors." Dan said.

""That's good." Runo said.

Runo still remembered one thing though, Colin's questions.

Her mom was a spy. Her dad was divorcing her mom because he was scared for the safety of his family.

Now it all made sense as to why her mom and dad fought every single time.

Runo didn't want to know more, her mom could still be spy as her mom and her dad are divorcing.

She knew now as to why her parents had hidden this from her.

'I just know one thing and I don't want to know anything more.' Runo thought and smiled.

She felt Dan play with her hair and tug her bangs for fun.

Her eyes still focused on the bed.

Timeskip : 1 month

Runo suppressed her laughter as Dan, Luke, Shun, Billy and Marucho had a food fight.

Julie, Alice were sitting beside her. Naenae the new addition to the group who is Marucho's girlfriend was sitting next to Alice. And Ui who was Luke's girlfriend was sitting next to Julie.

Marucho had arranged a party at his place for their group only.

The room was divided by a glass, the girls took one side and the boys another.

The girls' side of the room was neat. Whereas, the boys got into a food fight.

Dan and Shun paired up against Billy, Marucho and Luke.

"I am not going there till they clean up that mess." Julie said.

"What are you doing, Runo?" Alice asked.

"Taking a video." Runo answered, her phone recording everything.

"Nice, for blackmail?" Naenae asked.

Runo simply nodded and smirked.

The others smirked as well.

Finally, when all the noise died down, they realized that all the food was over and all the guys were in a huge mess.

Each of them had spaghetti entangled in their hair, some on their T shirts. Meats balls on the head and pants and shirts.

Pudding, Jelly, Cream, Chocolate... You name it.

"Runo stop the video now and take a pic!" Ui urged.

"Right." Runo said and stopped the video to take a snap.

"Hey! You were recording the whole time?!" Shun yelled.

"Yes!" Naenae answered.

"And it's going on Facebook!" Julie added.

"The pic for snapchat!" Ui added.

"What?! No! Delete! Now!" Luke instructed.

The girls shook their heads and Runo quickly logged into Facebook and the video was taking time to upload so that Runo could publish it once it was uploaded.

"She's publishing it! Let's get the phone before she does!" Marucho yelled and ran out of the boys side.

The girls heard the sound of the boys running outside their door.

"Ow! What was that?!" Dan yelled.

"Oh sit, I forgot! Kato! Remove the electric boundary please!" Marucho yelled.

"Sorry master Marucho, but it was your mother who asked me to put the boundary. She has to tell me that and then only I can remove it." Kato replied.

"it's uploaded now to post it..." Runo said as she typed the caption and clicked post.

The girls saw the boys back in their side of the room, all frowning.

Alice put up a thumbs up to signal the boys that the video was published.

All the boys groaned.

Just then all the boys' mobiles beeped.

The boys opened the video that was published and watched it.

"Hey no fair! Remove that video!" Billy yelled.

"Sorry Billy! But that's hilarious." Julie answered.

Runo logged out so that none could get inside her account.

"Give me that phone, Runo!" Dan said.

"No." Runo said.

"I know your password now!" Dan said defensively.

"I knew that and I changed it!" Runo said.

"Just great, now what?!" Shun growled.

"Woah! You guys already earned 437 likes and 353 comments!" Ui said checking her phone.

"What?!" All of the boys exclaimed and checked their phones.

Sure enough, there were 437 likes and 353 comments.

"Runo, please remove that video!" Marucho begged.

"Wait...Oh my god." Runo said as she passed her phone to the other girls.

"Shit..." The girls said and started to laugh.

"What happened?" Shun asked not knowing why the girls were laughing.

"There was this contest in Facebook." Ui said.

"Contestants had to enter their videos." Alice said.

"The deadline was today, 6:00 PM." Julie said.

"And it's results came out just now." Naenae said.

"And the video I posted has won!" Runo exclaimed.

All the boys jaws dropped open.

Runo took another snap and posted that too.

"Atleast now remove that video!" Luke said.

"No Hun, it's already seen, plus people have forwarded it to their friends." Ui said playfully.

"WHAT?!" The boys yelled.

 **Ok guys, the next chapter will be the epilogue and the last chapter as well.**

 **I have been working on another story, I will publish it once it is done.**

 **~ NairaMisaki1234**


	22. Chapter 22

**Epilogue - 7 years later**

Dan drove the car the spot Shun had told.

All the brawlers were having a get together.

Dan turned to look at Runo, who was looking out the window peacefully and then he turned back to see his son.

His son had the same brown messy hair like him with Runo's Amber green eyes.

Dan stopped the car and Runo got out first, she went and opened the door for their son to come out.

His name was Ron. That's what Ron called himself. His grandmothers, Saki and Miyoko had named him Ronald.

Ron thought that people would fall asleep if he told his name to anyone, so he called himself Ron for short.

Like father like son.

Ron looked out and saw his aunt Alice, his uncle Shun and their daughter Shurisu.

Shurisu had Alice's orange hair and the eyes of Shun's mother, which were emerald green.

"Hi, Ron!" Shurisu said as soon as she saw Ron.

Ron was totally like Dan in everything he did, but thankfully, in studies, he was just like Runo.

Shurisu on the other hand was just like Alice, but whenever she got angry or sad, she was like Shun.

"Hey, Shun!" Dan said as he carried a box.

"Hi, Dan." Shun answered.

Alice and Runo were busy talking about life.

Marucho and Naenae didn't come because Naenae was about to give birth to a baby in almost a week.

Luke and Ui had moved to London.

Dan had decided to name Luke as Ron's godfather. So that Luke has to come and visit.

Luke would have appeared for the get together but Ui was weak after delivering a baby boy.

Just then, a car stopped beside Dan's with a screech.

"Billy! I told you to buy a new car!" The unmistakable voice of Julie said.

"Sorry babe, I'll get one!" Billy told his wife.

Julie and Billy's daughter, Petunia got off the car and ran up to Ron and Shurisu.

"Hi guys! Dad didn't allow me to wear make up! Says I am too young." Petunia whined.

"It's okay, Tuney!" Shurisu said, her mother's instincts taking over.

Everyone called Petunia as Tuney for short.

Julie meanwhile joined Runo and Alice, thinking up names for Luke's baby.

Some it was lunch time;

Dan and Ron started gobbling the food up.

"Hmph... I wished Ron was more like you, Runo. Atleast he is like you in studies." Shun complained looking at the son and father gobble the food.

"I really wish, Shun." Runo answered glaring at Dan.

Ron finally finished his lunch and joined Shurisu.

Petunia was a slow eater, so she was still not done with even half her food.

Alice gasped and giggled at something.

"What is it?" Shun enquired.

"Shun! Look how Shurisu and Ron blush when they are together!" Alice said, so that only Shun, Dan and Runo would hear.

The three turned their heads and saw both the children who had heavy blushes on their faces as they spoke.

"They could become a couple!" Runo said smiling.

"That would be cool!" Dan said.

"I will not have that boy near my daughter!" Shun protested, "He is a ditto of Dan."

"Hey! That's offensive, Shun!" Dan said.

"Relax Shun! I feel like Ron has a bit of Runo in him." Alice assured Shun.

"Fine, then!" Shun said smiling.

Finally, it was late in the evening.

"Come on, Ron!" Dan called out to his son.

"Dad, can I go over to Shurisu's?" Ron asked innocently.

"Sure." Runo said as she got into the car.

Alice, Shun and Shurisu nodded in agreement.

"Alice, I think Ron has some of his clothes at your house since his last visit." Shun said.

"Yes, come along, Ron!" Alice called out.

Dan watched his son leave in Shun and Alice's car.

Runo tugged Dan's hand.

Julie and Billy left with Petunia alongside Dan and Runo.

Once Dan and Runo reached home;

Dan carried Runo bridal style into the bedroom.

Runo kept her ground as she was used to the sudden acts of Dan.

Dan gently laid her down on bed with him on top.

He kissed her passionately with his one hand was on Runo's waist and the other on her cheek.

Her hands were gripping his shoulders tightly.

They broke apart in need of air.

"I love you." Dan whispered in Runo's ear.

"Me too."

The two kissed again, Dan broke the kiss and proceeded to kissing her exposed neck.

The two made out for a while and then, Dan noticed Runo was asleep.

He kissed her forehead and slept next to her. His hand pulling her close.

 **I can't believe that this is the last chapter!**

 **But not to worry, I have tons of more BBB stories coming up!**

 **Stay tuned:**

 **~NairaMisaki1234**


End file.
